Only You
by musicesti
Summary: Only You let me be myself because You Love Me. —Unknown


A/N: For the lovely furine who wanted this to be a thing. I hope I managed to get what you wanted.

—

Ohm and Bryce walked through the mall in search of a wedding gift. Both men had been surprised with an invitation to Jonathan and Evan's wedding. At the time, Ohm had already planned to go on vacation and visit Bryce for a while. He didn't want to cancel on the younger male, but after talking it through with Bryce, he was off on a plane set for sunny L.A.

The mall was packed for a Monday and the guys had a bit of trouble getting around without bumping into someone every once in awhile. They went into Sears in hopes of finding an appliance that they might want or just simply anything that caught their eye. They were walked and walked but found nothing interesting, so they left the store to search in another.

They decided to go to GameStop for a break and looked at all the games. Bryce stumbled across nothing he didn't already own, yet he kept at it for awhile longer. Ohm got a game on adventure that he was meaning to get. "You ready to go?" Bryce stopped searching aimlessly and nodded as he followed Ohm out.

They had no destination in mind when they wandered off into a Tuxedo store known as Tuxedo Emporium. Bryce hummed questionably as he looked at each tuxedo. Ohm searched through the store for a nice suit he could afford. He eventually found a dark gray one and asked if he could try it out. They pointed him towards the dressing rooms where he found Bryce coming out with a dark blue tuxedo on.

Ohm smirked at Bryce while Bryce walked cautiously towards Ohm. "What do you think Ohmie?" Bryce did a full circle showing off the way the tuxedo fit. Ohm chuckled before approaching Bryce and laying his hands on Bryce's lower half. He slid them carefully to Bryce's bottom during the hug. Bryce let out a soft squeak as he felt two hands lay upon his butt.

He moved away from Ohm's grasp and went back to change. Ohm laughed and moved to change into his tuxedo. He saw that it was comfortable and quickly changed. Bryce was waiting for him with a red face and he shifted from foot to foot. He looked up to find Ohm walking towards him and called out, "Are you getting that one?" The older nodded in reply as both walked to the cashier.

Once they payed, Bryce felt his heart race again as he felt familiar hands in his back pockets. This time though, even with a red face, he told the older, "Ohm, you're touching my butt." He glanced towards Ohm to see his face when he heard, "I know." Frustrated and embarrassed Bryce leans over and whispers, "We're in public!?"

He hears a chuckle and a whisper back, "I know…" Bryce's face went back to red as he hears that that his voice comes out lower, "Someone could see us…" He looks forward to see where he's going before turning back to look at Ohm who is smirking. "I know, now shut up or someone will hear you." The only thing that Bryce could do was glare at the other, in hopes that it would make them quit what they were doing.

They managed to get out of the mall without anyone batting an eye towards them. Once they got their tuxedos hung up in the back seat, Bryce began to ignore Ohm. Ohm sat in the driver's seat and started the drive back to the hotel with a tuneless hum. He glanced at Bryce who was focused on staring out the window. "What's wrong Brycey?" When he didn't get a reply, he tried again, "Hey, what's up Bryce?" Sighing, he reached over to get a hold of Bryce's hand that was on the other's lap.

Ohm heard Bryce mumble, "What, it's not my butt?" He understood what was wrong then. "Did you not like me grabbing your butt Bryce?" Bryce was tinted pink on the cheeks as he replied, "It was okay…just not in public…" Ohm gave Bryce an apology and Bryce accepted it by squeezing Ohm's hand. The rest of the ride was quiet, save for Bryce occasionally singing to a song he had heard on the radio.

It was loud at the small, open hall-like place that the wedded couple had gotten. The wedding had been small, for friends and family only. It had gone through correctly, even with a sniffling Delirious who managed to get through the vows without crying. The ceremonial dances were over with and it was reaching morning hours. The newlyweds were dancing happily as they stared into each other's eyes. Delirious with his dark blue tuxedo and red tie. Matching him was Evan as he wore a black tuxedo and a matching red tie.

Ohm stared on as he drank from his wine glass at his reserved table. He felt comfortable knowing he had nothing to worry about. Bryce started to approach Ohm in order to ask him to dance. Ohm looked up at Bryce when heard the question, "Would you like to dance, Ryan?" He smiled softly before letting Bryce lead him, not towards the dance floor, but outside. They stopped a good distance from the building where they no longer heard any music.

Ohm held Bryce's hand the entire time, even when he wanted to question where they were going. Bryce had taken his phone out and put his music on shuffle. The first song that played made Bryce almost freeze. He placed Ohm's hands on his shoulder and his on Ohm's waist. The song started slow as the piano played, so he lead slowly. Eventually, Bryce started singing along, mesmerizing the older of the two.

Everything was nice, the song was soft, the ocean behind them swayed to the beat of their hips and the distant lights made the night seem almost magical. Ohm rested his forehead against Bryce's as he let out a noise of contentment. Bryce closed the space between them and Ohm kissed back slowly. It was then Bryce made his move.

"Bryce!" Ohm jumped and pulled away as the younger ran back into the hall. Ohm cursed him out as he walked back to the hall embarrassed. He was red from the tip of his ears to the rest of his face. He made a mental note to never tease Bryce by grabbing his butt in public. He walked back in and went directly to said person.

Bryce only smirked as he mouthed out, "Revenge for earlier…" Ohm agreed knowing Bryce would have no boundaries when it came to revenge. Bryce leaned over to whisper, "I warned you about touching my butt in public like that." He finished his piece and left to chat with other guests. Ohm muttered to himself, "Only you."


End file.
